disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaa
Kaa, an Indian Python, was a minor villain in The Jungle Book, voiced by Sterling Holloway. 'Character' In The Jungle Book, Kaa is markedly different from his original counterpart. Rather than being a mentor, he is a villainous, selfish and idiotic character who twice attempts to trap Mowgli in his coils in order to devour him throughout the film. He does this through the use of hypnotic eyes as opposed to the original version, in which he uses a serpentine dance to control his prey. His attempts to eat Mowgli always end in a comical failure. He is also quite cowardly, attempting to curry favor with Shere Khan whenever he is around. While all his appearances are marked with comedy in some form or another, Kaa is, on the whole, much more menacing in the movie than in the second, to . However, his cause for hunting Mowgli (to appease his hunger with what he perceives as easy prey) is in direct contrast with the movie's other main villain, Shere Khan, whose cause for aggression is wrath and intolerance. This contrast is most acutely shown in a scene in the first movie, where Kaa berates (to himself) Shere Khan's mock gentlemanly manner, comparing what he's doing to picking on the child, before he remembers that he aims to consume Mowgli himself. Shere Khan's henchmen snake named Kaa reappears later in the film when Mowgli runs away from Baloo, who is trying to return the boy to his own kind. Kaa deceives Mowgli into trusting him and seizes the opportunity to quickly put the Man-cub back under his spell. Seductively singing "Trust in Me", he makes Mowgli relax and sleepwalk on his body, before slipping the boy back into his coils. This attempt to eat Mowgli is also foiled, ironically by Shere Khan, who is not convinced by Kaa's bluff even after searching Kaa's coils and not feeling Mowgli inside; the discraction caused by Khan allowed Mowgli to regain consciousness and escape. The Magic Mirror version of Disney's Villains appeared on the 1982 Disney's Halloween Treat and Disney's Greatest Villains, this time seen as a friend of the other animals when they were python. Although he still uses hypnosis on occasion, his skills at this age are far less efficient than when used as an adult, with him failing to hypnotize a sleeping Mowgli and only hypnotizing by accident. He was also seen having far a less malevolent personality as a cub than as adult, once going to great lengths to save Kaa after he believes that he has endangered his friend, but he still has his sneaky ways in which he often attempts to (unsucessfully) hypnotize the other cub, partly threatening on one occasion. Kaa hypnotizes Shanti as shown in The Jungle Book 2.He was also seen in the prologue to the series on the Disney Video version, where he once again puts Mowgli back under his spell before being thwarted by Baloo. His voice was done by Jim Cummings, who reprised this role in Jungle Cubs and The Jungle Book 2. Kaa appeared briefly in Shere Khan and in the feature film where he sang "Trust in Me" again during the main villain musical number. He is also a playable character and a mini-boss in Monkey City. Kaa has also earned himself a small following among hypno-and snake-fetishists. There are several role-playing websites one can visit that features Kaa (or a similar character of the role-player's imagination) hypnotizing and coiling helpless victims. Category:Classics Category:Comical Villains Category:Animals Category:Disney's Halloween Treat Category:Foiled Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Completely hungry Category:Idiots Category:Traitors Category:Mickey's House of Villains Category:Men Category:Males